Un solo paso
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Un solo paso puede decidir como empieza o termina una historia...y la decision deber ser tomada por el lobo WolfxFox- dos drabbles de 300 palabras YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Wolisp! Neee… ahora eres Erika O´donell? LOL jejeje bueno como sea, estaba pensando como hacer para no decepcionar mientras termino con el capi de Para nadie mas y la imagen "Reptile brothers" asi que se me ocurrió un drabble sobre una frase que escuche hoy de mi sobrino :D asi que espero que te guste n/un**

**Enjoy!**

Un solo paso puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Un solo paso puede decidir una gran diferencia entre salvar tu vida o caer en el peor de los abismos, un solo y maldito paso puede cambiar tu vida para siempre…

Cuando dijeron "Dé un paso adelante quien pueda ir a revisar el bosque" ese paso fue el que decidió que Fox y Wolf fuesen juntos. En todo el camino no se hablaron más que para reclamarse cosas del pasado, una rivalidad que seguía tan plena como desde el primer dia en que se habían enfrentado y que, a pesar de que la situación era muy peligrosa, no parecía cesar.

Pero fue ese paso en falso de Fox el que casi lo hizo caer al vacío, era también un solo paso el que separaba al lobo de dejarlo caer y librarse de él para siempre o salvar su mísera vida de supuesto héroe. Pero por alguna razón lo sujeto a tiempo, ambos estaban sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reacción.

El canino de pelaje gris sujetaba la muñeca del zorro firmemente, aun tenia oportunidad… aun el cuerpo del otro estaba inclinado hacia el profundo vacio, solo debía soltarlo o aun mejor, podía dispararle justo después y estar completamente seguro de que no fastidiaría.

Un solo paso en falso los llevo al borde del abismo…

Un solo paso involuntario salvo a Fox de la caída…

Un solo paso hacia atrás los hizo caer a salvo…

Un solo paso fue suficiente para que Wolf jalara al zorro de ojos verdes y lo besara como a nadie en su vida…

Un solo paso fue suficiente…

-Camina…- dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando dejando a Fox en el suelo completamente confundido.

Porque solo un paso separa al odio del amor…

**Y bien? Se que fue un drabble y fue corto pero espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquito porque en serio fue especialmente pensado para ti owo jejeje espero no decepcionarte y que mis fics te sigan gustando (si es que aun te gustan)**

**Merezco algún review? Sean buenos que es mi primer acercamiento a esta pareja**

**KISSES!**


	2. la razon

**Extraña conclusión de este fic XDDDDD. Bueno en fin, en DA esta la imagen que prometi de Vector y Espio, mejor tarde que nunca n/un. Espero que este "final" no sea muy raro LOL y tambien espero que te guste Eri-chan nwn**

**ENJOY**

Ambos corrian por la cueva sin dirigirse la palabra, en un completo silencio hasta que varios fire primids salieron al cruce escupiendo llamaradas que envolvieron el largo del pasillo humedo, pero no los detuvo y envistieron contra ellos luchando hasta poder derrotarlos.

Entre las llamas, Wolf no había podido distinguir a su compañero. Hasta que lo vio llegar caminando tranquilamente con una seria expresión.

-Sigamos- ordeno apresurado.

-Ten cuidado…- el crujido del suelo lo alerto- ¡Precisamente por eso te lo adverti !-

-¡CALLATE!- reclamo comenzando a correr para librarse de morir aplastado por la aproximación apresurada de los muros junto a la pared y el techo de la cueva.

El suelo era irregular, debian saltar amplios espacios al vacio o pasar sobre terrenos algo elevados, por lo que un pequeño error los llevaria a cualquiera de los dos a una muerte segura. Wolf creia que era una buena muerte siempre que el rival fuese digno y tambien ocurriese en plena batalla. Por eso no iba a permitir que varias toneladas de roca decidieran el fin de sus dias.

Fox corria detrás de su obligado compañero… al menos hasta que ya no distinguio nada-

-…- desperto sintiendo el dolor aun mas intenso.

-Esa quemadura fue estupida- reclamo.

-…-

Estaba despojado de las prendas superiores y su vientre estaba vendado. Se encontraba con la cabeza en el regazo de Wolf.

-Una vez mas…- suspiro Fox cubriendo su rostro- ¿Por que?-

-Lo hiciste a proposito…- murmuro molesto- ¿Tanto te importa?-

-Yo se por que te protegi de esa llamarada-

-Si- sonrio- Por la misma razon que yo lo hice- lo había comprendido después de casi perderlo por segunda vez-Pero no lo dire-

Y cubriendo los ojos del zorro le dio un ultimo beso antes de buscar la forma de salir de la cueva.

**XDDDDDDD nos vemos en la conti de algun fic o algun fic nuevo tal vez**

**Reviews? No se me da bien la pareja y lo se X3 pero hice lo mejor**


End file.
